Chizuru Yukimura
- Season 2= - Oni= }} - Manga ▾= - Western= - Oni= }} - Game ▾= - Western= - Oni= }} }} |kanji = 雪村 千鶴 |rōmaji = Yukimura Chizuru |name = Chizuru Yukimura |gender = Female |age = 15-21 |height = 155cm |weight = 55kg |birthday = 1848 (Game) |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Dark brown |rank = Servant/Attendant |faction = Shinsengumi |status = Alive |relatives = Kaoru Nagumo Twin brother |anime debut = Season one, Episode 1 |japanese voice = Kuwashima Hōko |english voice = Brittney Karbowski |image gallery = yes }} "That flowing, jet-black hair took my breath away. The snow, fluttering, was illuminated by the moon's light as it fell ... like cherry blossoms flowering out of season." Chizuru Yukimura (雪村 千鶴 Yukimura Chizuru) is the main protagonist in the Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan series. She is the narrator of the anime and games. She is a pure-blooded oni and the only female in the Shinsengumi. After being taken in by the Shinsengumi, she becomes a medic, cook, messenger and attendant for the organization. Throughout the series, she develops feeling for Toshizo Hijikata (the vice-commander) and she eventually became his lover. In Hakuōki SSL ~Sweet School Life~, she is portrayed as a high school student at Hakuou High School. Appearance Chizuru is a young woman with brown hair that stops inches below her shoulders and brown eyes. She dresses as a boy as directed by Toshizo Hijikata to avoid any disruption of order in the organization. Chizuru wears an azalea pink shirt and gray pants and she ties her hair in a ponytail. In episode 8 and the OVA videos, she dresses as a tayuu in a red and green kimono with a gold obi that is tied in a bow in front of her middle. Her hair is done up in a geisha fashion and she wears makeup that whitens her face. At the end of season 2, she changes into a red, white and black western outfit. Personality Chizuru is a gentle, polite, caring, well-mannered and soft-spoken young woman who is also humble and shy that she hardly ever speaks her mind unless driven to by her concern for others. Her compassion often leads her to inquire about others' well-being. Chizuru is also quite fearless, yet is hesitant to fight, and she hardly ever gets angry. She is often the first one to show emotion when something tragic occurs and she comes to care quite a lot for the Shinsengumi leaders as she spends time with them and learns of their ideals. Skills & Abilities Being the daughter of a doctor, Chizuru possesses some medical knowledge, which seems to expand as she helps Yamazaki treat wounded soldiers. She is also reliable in relaying messages and is good at cooking and cleaning. As an oni, she has the ability to heal quickly from injuries and is implied to have somewhat of a sixth sense, as in episode 6, she was able to sense Kazama and his henchmen. She is skilled with a kodachi, ''a short sword, named ''Shotsuren, having learned how in a dojo to defend herself, yet she is rarely seen using it. Quotes * "Even if you did break all my bones, I will never submit!" Trivia *The name Chizuru means "one thousand" (千) (chi) and "crane" (鶴) (zuru) **In Japanese tradition, it is considered to be lucky and grants long life, especially if you fold a thousand cranes out of paper. *Chizuru's surname Yukimura 'means "snow" (雪) ('yuki) and "town, village" (村) (mura) *Chizuru is 16 at the beginning of the game which puts her year of birth at 1848; *Chizuru has two different hair colors: **In the game, her hair is almost a black color **In the anime, her hair is a plain medium brown color *Chizuru does not wield a katana but she also wields a kodachi, which is part of a katana/kodachi set that is actually an heirloom passed down through her oni family. She owns the kodachi, while Kaoru Nagumo (Chizuru's twin brother) owns the katana named Daitsuren. *In the anime, Chizuru rarely fights (save for a brief fight with Kaoru). However, in Toshizo Hijikata's route, she manages to fend off Kazama Chikage very well. Despite sustaining several injuries, she didn't back down to Kazama even once, knowing that if she did, Kazama would have taken her away to be his bride *In the anime, Chizuru sleeps with her hair out *Chizuru has a theme music in the anime *According to some of the legends about Suzuka Gozen, she had the longsword named “Youto daitsuren” (demonic blade daitsuren) and a sword named “Shotsuren,” which are the names of Chizuru's blade and Kaoru's blade. Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Pure-Blood Oni Category:Female